User talk:Master of mind
[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I was talking to PL. I'm not exactly sure what you are talking about MASTER OF MIND. explain please. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 23:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I didn't know anything about that. Maybe you have me confused with someone else. Where is the page in which "I" signed up?-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:01, 3 December 2008 (UTC) on panakalego talk page it said PFMaster of mind 00:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Nope. It wasn't me. I looked into the history of the page, but i couldn't tell. Iether look into the history of the page and ask everone who made the last 30 edits or so, or look at the active user list and see the user names that start with a P.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:19, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Pleas help me find PF Master of mind 12:26, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Right Here But I don't think we ned anymore as of right now. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 4 December 2008 Sorry I didn't mean it like that still go ahead and place your name under there and you never know. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 4 December 2008 As much as I'd love to try out for admin, I can't. For one thing, everyone thinks that there are too many admins right now (I think that too), and I was blocked a couple of months ago, and I think I should wait abit longer so everyone can gain my trust.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:49, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Ok now you are begging and that can't work. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 5 December 2008 hey, thats cool that you know my bro!!! --''User:Andis589'' :You have a horrible sig, sis. Stop showing it to people, I'll help you out with it in a bit. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:05, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Me a horrible sig? Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 11 December 2008 :Not you, Kazi, my sister has a horrible sig. I told her how they work, but she still has yet to customise it. She's been part of wikia for six months now, and she still can't figure most of it out. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Vote for me Well, I don't want to be rude, and I really hope you won't be angry because of this, but look , you haven't even done 100 edits on this wiki (when I wrote this), 20 of them(21,74%) was in the main-namespace, 49(53,26%!) of them in the user talk-namespace, really, I think you should start with rollbacker. Again, I really hope that didn't sound rude or made you angry.=S ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Surething. You deserve it.-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 16:16, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Sockpuppet What makes you say that?--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I saw BOLT! It rocked! I cried a whole lot. GO SEE BOLT! 23:39, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :What makes you say I have a sockpuppet?--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I saw BOLT! It rocked! I cried a whole lot. GO SEE BOLT! 23:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh DCWIKI! My friend. Not sockpuppet.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I saw BOLT! It rocked! I cried a whole lot. GO SEE BOLT! 23:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Inikafreak24 Just wanted to let you know, I am not Inikafreak24. I don't know who he is. I have no idea why he pretended to be me. I am not him.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:46, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Yes, I am one of the admins here. Oh, and be sure to put four squigglys after your message, so I know who's talking to me. Thanks. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Its the white guy. I forget his name.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 22:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Panaka's talk page Hi Master of mind. On panaka's talk page, you typed the words "Get on gabb" were you talking to me as I wrote the statement above it or were you talking to Panaka as it is his talk page? If me, then what is "gabb"???-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! were you talking to me or panaka?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? my good friend PL Master Gresh 14:13, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Well... Berix is ok, but the Fire Sword just doesn't suit him. A good idea for Lego would have been a sword that looked like seaweed. The shield idea was good, but I like Tarduk better. Sorry, but I'm 12 and, though I'm an admin I'm not gonna pretend I'm an expert at wikia stuff. It's pasted. User box Here is the userbox from my page. I have noted what goes where! Congratulations! Congratz, MM! You're the Bioniclepedia's latest Matoran guard (Rollback)! Please click here and add your name to our Matoran Guard list. =) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 20:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: He was inserting some of Formerly's and dead's into the element articles, it's okay, I don't think it's bannable unless he does it repeatedly. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 19:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) New Bpedia The new Bpedia isn't up yet. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 23:24, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :I see you saw my video. Its an interresting thing actually. I don't know. I find that whenever I hold F10 to take the pictures, Pepper just seems to go farther. I don't know why.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Coralinefan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Go see Coraline. It was AWESOME!!!! DCWIKI 23:04, 11 February 2009 (UTC)